Cambria Wulff- Both posts
Most people can agree that the Star Wars movies are legendary films. Episodes 1, 2, and 3 were very crucial because they showed the story of how Anakin Skywalker came to be the notorious Darth Vader. In Episode 1 The Phantom Menace, there are a lot of important actors but it is not clear who the protagonist is. Unlike most of the movies, in The Phantom Menace there is no clear character the audience is supposed to root for or even feels like they can relate to. The characters do not seem like they are actual people but rather emotionless robots. Anakin Skywalker is introduced as a young boy in this film and has little understanding and impact over what happens in the plot. The movie would have been clearer and more interesting if they introduced Anakin when he is older. (SPOILER: Especially since in Episode 2 Anakin and Padme fall in love even though they met when he was like 6 and she was 18… a little weird). Maybe if they focused the film more on Anakin’s character the audience would also have felt more compelled to root for him and been more upset when he turned to the dark side (another SPOILER alert). I believe better character development would have been very good for this movie and the other prequels too. Also, Episodes 4, 5, and 6 had such solid dialogue between the characters and it feels like the prequels had none. I think if the movies were to have better character development that would have helped to make stronger dialogue. Another issue was there was too much CG, especially in the battle scenes. If they used more sets and models it would have felt more real and less computer generated. George Lucas should have really spent his time going over the scripts for these movies, especially The Phantom Menace, because it feels like they were too rushed. Category: Film Everyone was so excited for the reboot of the original show Full House, better known as Fuller House. It was all over twitter, facebook, and other social media accounts. I'll admit I was also excited because I loved Full House as a kid. However the reboot, Fuller House, did not live up to it’s expectations for me. The show does not have a strong plot. Instead it feels like the whole purpose of the show is to trigger the audience’s nostalgia. The plot of Fuller House almost exactly copies the plot of Full House. In Fuller House D.J. Tanner is a widow after her firefighter husband dies, leaving her with three children to take care of by herself. Her sister, Stephanie, and best friend, Kimmy, step up and decide to live with her and raise the kids together. If you remember this is almost identical to Full House, where Danny Tanner’s wife dies and his best friend, Joey, and brother in law, Uncle Jesse, come live with him to help raise his three daughters. If Fuller House did not try so hard to be exactly like Full House it would have been a better show. While also having the same plot as Full House, Fuller House has a different almost confusing feel. They constantly make old jokes that would have made sense in Full House while also making jokes that make sense in this generation. It just feels like you are stuck in a time warp and you really don't know what year it is. If the show did not focus so much on the old jokes, while also trying to prove they are relatable to this generation, it would have been easier to watch. Having the same characters from Full House, the same dog, and the same house is enough without having to throw in “How rude” or “You got it dude” every chance they get. I understand they were trying to relate to the older audience as well as the newer one, but they did it in a way that made the show unenjoyable. I suggest they pull back a little on the past and try to make the show have a newer feel to it. Category: TV